Amu's Heart
by OneDream123
Summary: Two years have passed since Ikuto left Japan but, what happens when a certain song triggers a memory about a certain someone and she gets a phone call that makes her heart skip a beat.


**Okay so I came up with this story when I was listening to the song Far Away by Nickleback and this story popped into my head. You should listen to the song while you read this if you want? :)**

It had been two years since Ikuto had left Japan to search for his father, and things seemed to heal the place in Amu's heart over time even though she still felt that empty spot in her heart. It was just another day from school. She smiled at her parents as she entered the house and went to her room. She placed her schoolbag sloppily beside her bed and grabbed her homework as she sat down at her desk.

She put her earphones in her ears as her Ipod began playing music. Amu was now 15 she had grown in height and her hair had grown longer, she had developed a lot over the past two years. Pondering at her math question the song Far Away by Nickleback came on and her hand instantly stopped writing numbers on the page as the pencil fell from her fingers.

'_Ikuto...Why did you have to leave? When will I ever know when you come back?' _Tears welled in her eyes as the tears she kept in for so long, spilled from her eyes splattering onto the paper leaving water marks. She was brought back to reality when her cellphone started ringing. Taking her ear buds out and wiping her eyes she answered the phone.

"H-hello?" Her voice was caught up in her throat as she tried to get the words out.

"Hey." The voice said which she had seemed to recognize.

"W-who is t-this?" She then heard whoever it was speak up again through the phone.

"Oh, come on, Amu. Have you really forgotten me already?" Her eyes widen in shock she knew who that voice belonged to it was, _Ikuto..._

"I-Ikuto? You idiot...of course I remember you.. I-I..." More tears started to spill from her eyes as she tried to keep calm while talking on the phone, she didn't want him to hear her cry.

"I know I should have called you every chance I had but, I just didn't know what to say so I finally did. I also didn't have a lot of time to make phone calls I was always busy with the Orchestra. I know that's not a very good reason, I hope you can forgive me?" His voice sounded sad and concerned, as a smile appeared on her tear stained face.

"Well of course I forgive you.. Just hearing your voice makes me more than happy... I just wish I could see you...Because I miss you so much, you big perverted cat!" A genuine smile appeared on her face as did his. He was standing right outside on her balcony.

"Amu, look out at your balcony." She had a puzzled expression on her face turning around slowly.

"Wait, why do I have to look outsi-" The phone dropped from her palm as she ran towards her door opening it hurriedly and jumping on him.

"You idiot! I missed you so much!" So caught up in the moment her lips locked with his and she broke away quickly moving back.

"I-I'm sorry.." He moved over to her and held her face with his hands.

"I promised you that I would come back to find you." He leaned in closer and kissed her with every emotion that he had within him that he had locked away for so long. She responded back with the same amount of emotion wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. They both broke away from the kiss to get the amount of air they needed.

"I love you, Amu." He knelt his forehead on hers as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you, too, Ikuto. It took me so long to figure out what you had said two years ago to me. I feel so stupid for not realizing that." He looked at her and wiped the tear away from her face.

"Amu, that was in the past, the important thing is what matters now and in the future." He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers smiling at her.

"Your right, Ikuto and you better not leave me again." She smiled back at him.

"I will never leave you _ever_ again, Amu. I promise." She nodded at him and held his face in her hands as she kissed him again. The empty place in her heart was put back together, now that Ikuto was back in her life and there to stay.

**This is the shortest story I have written but, it was fun to write. I hope everyone liked it ^-^ Please R&R. **


End file.
